Classmates
by YellowMermaidNijiCoco
Summary: Nikora convinces Caren, Noel, Coco, and Seira to go to school with Lucia, Hanon, and Rina. Somehow, Gaito, Sara, Izuuru, Yuuri, Maria, Eriru, Sheshe, Mimi, Michel, Lady Bat, Lanhua, and Alala end up going to school too.
1. Intro

**Hi! x3 I had this idea from KittyKutie1997's A New Friendship fanfic, and it made me think "Well, what if they all went to school?" and thus this idea was born! 8D So, it's gonna mainly be comedy, with some lighthearted romance and friendship. Sooooo…. On with the fic!**

"Eh?! Why do we have to go to school?!"

"Because, now that everything's peaceful again, you have NOTHING to do. And anyway, you guys probably could use an education," Nikora replied.

"B-but why do we have to go to high school? Caren, Noel and I are supposed to be in college!" Coco asked.

"Because, you have to go to high school before you can go to college," Noel answered, sweatdropping.

"And where's Seira going?" Caren asked.

"She'll be going to high school."  
"Why?? I'm not old enough, and I'll probably fail!" Seira whined.

"Because, who knows what could happen if you're the only mermaid princess in the grade?"

"…"

"And anyway, you'll all get to spend more time with Lucia, Hanon, and Rina!"

"-Sigh- Okay…"

"Now, I already planned ahead and ordered your uniforms." Nikora took out a large box and opened it. Inside were four uniforms, identical to Lucia's and Hanon's (Nikora guessed that none of them wanted to wear boys' uniforms like Rina), but in different sizes. "Go try them on!"

"Kyaaaaa! This uniform looks so hot!" Coco was excited.

"Tee hee! These are so cute!" Seira added.

"But… there are no boys our age," Caren reminded Coco.

"What? Agh! I'll have no love life!" Coco was angry again.

"But, Coco, you could still meet boys at the beach! And also, I dunno, maybe there'll be some guys our age there! Like maybe the seniors!" Noel tried to cheer Coco up.

Lady Bat laughed. "Are you serious? Us going to school?"

"Well, why not? It'd be a new experience, and we might actually learn something," Michel said.

"I think it'll be fun! There'll be boys there… and there'll be talent shows… I'm so excited!" Alala said anxiously.

"Heh. Well, I think it'll be fun," Lanhua added smugly.

"Ne, Sister Sheshe, what do you think school's like?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know, but I bet it'll be fun!" Sheshe said pervertedly, grabbing Mimi's chin.

"Eh! Gaito-sama, why?!" Yuuri complained.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to school. You're going because you're dumb. Same for Eriru. Maria and Izuuru need to learn to get along with people. And we couldn't leave Sara alone, could we?"

"Did you just call me dumb?! You're so mean!"

"I hate you-ou-ou!" Eriru yelled, twirling.

"Hmph! I don't need to learn to get along with people! But, there'll be younger boys there…" Maria giggled.

"I don't need to learn to get along either! I'm fine by myself!"

"Oh, come on guys. It'll be fun," Sara said, trying to calm the others down.

**That's it for now! Sorry it's short, but I just wanted to write an introduction first. Oh, and sorry there's no romance yet either! Next chapter, they'll all actually GO to school, and meet each other, so yeah! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Whoot! Updating already! Well, Kitty-chan (Can I call you that? XD) wanted to see the next chapter, and I also wanted to write it so… yeah! Here it is! Oh, and sorry, it has a little bit of (not that bad) language. –sweatdrop-**

--

Michel, Lady Bat, Lanhua, Alala, Mimi, and Sheshe were trying on their uniforms. A few minutes later, they all met up… and…

"Lady Bat! What the hell?!" Michel said. "I know you wear women's clothes in your vampire form, but you _have_ to dress normal as a human!"

"Yeah. The teachers will know that you're a boy, and you'll get in trouble for breaking dress code," Lanhua added.

"Aw… fine. I'll go change." Lady Bat went back to his room to change.

--

"All right, let's all go!" Lucia called cheerfully. It was the next day, and time for school.

"Coming!" Hanon, Rina, Caren, Noel, Coco, and Seira all replied in unison. They all rushed to the door (Seira tripping on the doormat). They all walked to school together, as though it had always been that way.

When they got to school, Seira heard a familiar voice. _No, it's just my imagination… That couldn't happen!_ Seira thought. _Though… it'd be nice if it _did_._

"Young lady! You're wearing your skirt way too short! The young men could be looking!" a voice said. Apparently, this voice belonged to a teacher.

"Oh, shut up! I'll wear my skirt however short I want to!" replied another voice. The mermaid princesses turned to see what was going on. The girl turned around and was… Maria?!

"…Oh, you're not a _young_ lady… But, there is no excuse for being rude to a teacher! You're getting a detention!"

"What?! A detention on my first day?!" Maria was angry.

"Maria!" Caren said, trying to be friendly. "Long time no see!"  
"Oh, hello… Caren, is it? Can you believe it?! I got a detention on my first day of school!!"

"Not that surprising…" Rina mumbled.

"Hey, if Maria's here, could that also mean—"

"That Sara's here?! Oh, I have to see her! She's my best friend… I've missed her so much!" Coco interrupted Seira.

"Ne ne, maybe Yuuri is here too! If she is, we need to get Hippo to come here!" Lucia said cheerfully.

"Eh? Did someone call for me?" Yuuri stepped towards the mermaids and Maria.

"She _is_ here! …Hey, where'd Seira go?"

--

_If Maria's here… I wonder who else is here! _Seira thought excitedly. She saw a boy with long, black hair in a ponytail. _That must be Lady Bat! He has black hair as a human, right?_

"Hey! Lady Bat!" Seira said tapping the boy's shoulder.

"What? You think I'm a girl?!" The boy turned around. Not Lady Bat. Oops.

"Uh… sorry!!" Seira sweatdropped.

"Eh?" said a familiar voice.

"Lady Bat!" Seira turned around and hugged him without thinking.

"Uh… hi…" Lady Bat sweatdropped.

Seira let go of him. "So, uh… are the others here?"

"Yeah…"

"WAAAAAAAH! ALALA!!" a group of boys suddenly screamed. Well, Alala's here.

"YEYYYYY! I'll sing a cute little song for all of you!"

--

"Oh crap…" said Hanon. "That voice is _way_ too familiar. Ugh, it's that girl with that dumb cute act!!"

Lucia, Rina, Caren, Noel, and Coco all sweatdropped. Then, Seira walked with Lady Bat to the other princesses.

"Remember me?" Lady Bat said in a flirty voice.

"Y-you!" Coco exclaimed, blushing.

"Is that your girlfriend, Bat-chan?" Lanhua asked teasingly.

"Woah! Where'd you come from?"

--

"Oh, sorry boys. I have to catch up with my friends now," Alala said in a surprisingly not-cute voice. As she was walking, she bumped into a woman with long, dark red hair, who seemed to be older than her… but was still wearing a school uniform.

"Oh, sorry…"

"Watch out!"  
"I'm sorry!" Alala said, trying to seem as innocent and cute as possible.

"…Er, it's alright. I'm Izuuru. Nice to meet you." Izuuru wanted to get out of school as soon as possible, and Gaito said that she was there so that she would learn to get along with other people.

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Alala!" Alala said more confidently. She glanced over and saw a girl with dreadlocks twirling around. "Wow, she's weird… who is she?"

"She's Eriru. Yeah, she's kind of dumb…" Izuuru began to giggle, feeling a bit happier.

"Twirling, twirling, twirling!!"

"Eriru! Stop twirling and get over here!" Izuuru yelled. Eriru walked over to them. "Good Eriru."  
"Why are you treating me like a pet?!" Eriru said, irritated.

"Uh… I didn't think you'd figure out that I was treating you like one?" Izuuru sweatdropped. "Well, anyway, we should go find Maria and Yuuri."

--

"Heh… Gaito, I like this school," Sara whispered, smiling.

"I like this school too. But what I love more is that you're smiling."

Gaito suddenly spotted an odd-looking student. He was tall, with foggy, light green eyes, and long hair… that was white. Though, this was not the kind of white hair that older people had. He seemed to notice Gaito staring at him.

"Hello. I'm Michel," he introduced himself, grinning faintly.

"Oh, so _you're_ Michel. The one who absorbed Seira before she was even born," Sara said, without thinking about what she was saying. _Oops. I shouldn't have said that…_

" I'm sorry, okay?!" Michel's calmness had faded, and he was frustrated.

"No… I'm sorry. I know that you're, er, not evil now. That just slipped out…" Sara sweatdropped.

"…Anyway… My name is Gaito," Gaito chimed in.  
"And I'm Sara." All three of them smiled at each other. Then, there was a silence. "…So, this is the school where Lucia, Hanon, and Rina go, right? Maybe we should find them!"

"Good idea."

--

"Ugh! Alala, just SHUT UP!" Hanon was more annoyed than ever.

"Hey! You complain about me having a "cute act", but you act the same way!" Alala shot back.

"Um, can we please stop fighting?" Noel said, yet again sweatdropping.

"I'll dance to cheer you guys up!" Eriru yelled joyfully.

"Enough twirling already!" Izuuru said, holding Eriru's arms so that she wouldn't twirl.

"So, Coco…" Lady Bat tried to start a conversation.  
"Don't flirt with me!"

"I wasn't flirting…" Lady Bat blushed.

"…"

"So, uh, now that we're not enemies… want to hang out sometime?"  
"Uh… sure, why not." Coco was blushing now. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder…

"SARA!" Coco yelled excitedly. She immediately hugged her. "I missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," Sara grinned faintly.

Coco turned to Gaito. "Have you been taking good care of Sara?" she asked teasingly. Sara said nothing, and Gaito just smiled. Coco then noticed Michel standing behind them. She pushed Seira towards him, knowing that they had become good friends… and secretly thinking that Seira had a crush on him.

"Michel! I thought you were here…" Seira said happily.

Michel smiled. "We haven't seen each other in a while, have we?"

All of a sudden, several boys were cheering and talking all at the same time. There was a large crowd… apparently surrounding someone? Caren elbowed her way through the crowd to see Sheshe and Mimi… being Sheshe and Mimi. _Oh, great, just what we need, more yuri._

--

**The end of this chapter! Basically, this chapter was just everybody meeting (re-meeting?) each other. Next chapter will hopefully have plot! (Or… as far as plot goes in this type of story, since it's mostly just supposed to be "funny" –cough-even though it's not-cough-.) Well, uh, thanks for reading! X3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! 8D I'm bored right now, so I thought I'd go ahead with the next chapter. I'm also gonna try to work on a little less dialogue… but the mostly-dialogue thing **_**does**_** help keep it light-hearted, so not that much! Though my more serious stories that I'll do won't be mostly dialogue, hopefully. –sweatdrop-** **Anyway, on with the story!**

--

"SHESHE! MIMI! GET OVER HERE!" Caren shouted angrily as she grabbed them by the wrists and tugged them away from the crowd. "Look, if you're going act so perverted, do that while there aren't a bunch of teenage boys around!"

"S-sorry…" Sheshe said nervously.

Caren, still pulling Sheshe and Mimi by their wrists, walked over to her friends. "Look who I found," she said smugly. "Even if they're not 'evil' anymore, they're still Sheshe and Mimi!" she chuckled. Caren finally noticed Gaito, Sara, the Dark Lovers, Michel, Lady Bat, Lanhua, and Alala (A little slow, are we Caren?) all standing with the other princesses. "Oh, _that_ explains why Sheshe and Mimi are here," she said nervously, sweatdropping.

"Uh… So, er, we kind of need a place to stay…" Michel trailed off.

"Us too," Gaito added.

"Of course you can stay at Pearl Piari!" Lucia said joyfully. "It'll be fun!" All of a sudden, the bell rang.

"HEY! You're all late for class… and you don't have an excuse, you're just talking!" A teacher shouted, her left eye twitching. _Oops, we're in trouble now…_ "Detention for all of you!"

"B-but I'm already getting detention!" Maria complained.

"Then you have it today _and_ tomorrow, of course." The teacher said in a rude tone, walking away.

"Geez! She's so mean!" Hanon whined. "I mean, who ever got detention for being late to class _once_?!"

"Well… we'd better get to class," Lady Bat said, trying to change the subject. "Um… what classes do we have?"

"Let's see… we have homeroom first." Coco said, reading the bulletin board. "And we're all in the same homeroom! Weird… Anyway, our teacher's name is Niji-sensei." They all walked into the classroom, which was completely empty except for Kaito.

"Kaito!" Lucia said excitedly. She rushed to sit next to him.

_Too bad Masahiro doesn't go to this school_, Rina thought.

_Nagisa's starting middle school… I love him, but it's embarrassing that my boyfriend is so young!_ Hanon thought. _Either way, though, I miss him already…_

"Nihao, everybody! We have a lot of new students today!" the teacher announced cheerfully. "But it looks like you all know each other… except for Kaito! So, this is Caren—" she pointed to Caren, "Noel, Coco, Seira, Gaito, Sara, Izuuru, Yuuri, Eriru, Maria, Sheshe, Mimi, Michel, Lady Bat, Lanhua, and Alala," she said, pointing to each of them. "So, uh… I guess we have a free period now." She flipped her dirty-blonde hair and winked.

"Um… how old is she?" Hanon whispered to Rina.

"She looks pretty young. I guess she's about 21."

"Does that mean my teacher's the same age as me?" Sara butted in.

"Yeah, apparently… but remember, you're pretty old to be in this grade." Hanon sweatdropped.

--

Lady Bat and Lucia were in Home Ec class. _Ugh, how did I get stuck with this elective?_ he thought. He looked up at the teacher and recognized her. _That lady who gave us all detention!_

"Hello. I'm Tsukiko-sensei."

_Hmph. The name fits her. She _is_ crazy, after all._

"So, today, we'll be baking bread."

_Crap. I can't cook…_

At the end of class, the students took their bread out of the ovens. Lucia's looked delicious…

"EH! What the heck _is_ that?!" the teacher screamed, pointing a shaking hand at Lady Bat's "bread".

"Uh… I'll get rid of it, sensei!" one of the students yelled.

--

The final bell rang, as students rushed outside.

"I thought today was gonna last forever!" Lanhua sighed.

"But, it was fun, huh?" Alala tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah. I got to mess with Bat-kun a lot!" Lanhua laughed maniacally. "Hahahahaha…"

"Oh, you're _so_ nice," Lady Bat said sarcastically.

"Hey! Wait!" Noel called, running after the trio. "We have detention, remember?"

"Agh… I was trying to forget that," Lanhua sighed. Caren caught up to her sister. "Hey, cheer up you guys! Lady Bat, remember Coco's gonna be in detention too!" She winked. "Everybody else is already in the room. Let's go."

--

**XD I know it's kind of weird that they'd get detention for just being late, but hey, I wanted to write a chapter about them all in detention! And I just **_**had**_** to put in an evil teacher! Oh, and Niji-sensei is supposed to be me as a teacher (and adult). Niji is one of my internet nicknames. XD Oh, and Lady Bat thought that the name fit Tsukiko-sensei because Tsukiko means "moon child", and it's a superstition that people born under the moon are crazy.**

…**Not that I believe that. I mean, I was born under a full moon (born at midnight under a full moon, to be exact), and just look at me! ...Er, well, that's not the best example…**

**Ooh, and guess what! I just got volumes 3, 4, and 5 of Sugar Sugar Rune today! I'm so happy! 8D**

**Review please! (insert heart here)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Agh! Sorry for the late update!! –hugs- **

**-**--

Lady Bat sat down next to Coco as Lanhua and Alala sat behind him. "Aaaaaagggghhh… what are we supposed to do in detention, anyway?"

"Don't worry. Niji-sensei is the teacher for detention today!" Coco said, winking.

"Oh. Well, I guess that's better than Tsukiko-sensei, huh?

"Yeah. She's such a b!" Maria added.

"Maria, you idiot! This story is K+ rated!" Gaito screeched. (The writer has mental issues, sorry.)

"You'll get us in more trouble by calling a teacher that!" Alala whined.

"Oh, you guys again! Wow… my entire homeroom—er, well not Kaito—is in detention…" Niji trailed off as she walked in. "So, what'd you get detentions for?"

"Well, Maria got detention for dressing like a slut and being rude to Tsukiko-sensei," Caren answered.

"HEY! I did _not_ dress like a slut!" Maria growled.

"…We all got detention for being late to class," she continued. "And only for being late once!" she added beneath her breath. "And Sheshe and Mimi would've gotten detention if they'd been caught in the hall this morning."

"What were they doing?" Niji asked, sounding surprised. "…Never mind, I really don't wanna know." She sweatdropped. "Well, anyway, those are dumb reasons to get detention…" Everyone looked up at her oddly. "I mean, if you're always late to class, I guess you should get a detention, but…" _Why would a teacher say that? I mean, don't they like to punish students or something? _Coco thought. _Oh, right, this IS Niji-sensei…_ "Aren't teachers, especially Tsukiko-sensei, a little too unfair lately?" Niji was dead serious. "Oh, but, I guess I'm getting ahead of myself," she giggled, grinning again. "So, since you guys were _unfairly_ given detentions, but I can't let you guys out yet, we can do something fun!" she announced. "So… er, what do you guys want to do?"

"SING!" Alala immediately shouted.

"That would be fun…" Hanon agreed.  
"But some of us can't sing," Gaito reminded.

"Oh, who cares!" Coco butted in. "I want to hear you guys sing anyway!"

Niji giggled. "Okay, let's sing! Hmm… I know what we can sing!" She began to sing:  
"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete…

Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta.

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII…

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta," she sang energetically in a clear, mature voice.

_Eh? How does she know this song?_ Everyone seemed to think at once. _Hey… she looks kind of familiar._ Coco thought. Coco joined in:

"Higashi no sora he to…

Habataku toritachi."

The others all joined in:

"Saa, takarajinari nukeru chikamichi.

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen!

Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa.

Ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga matta umareru.

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA.

Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo.

Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo…

Watashi wa wasurenai."

"That was fun!" exclaimed Lucia.

"Heh heh! Well, you guys can go now," Niji laughed.

"EH?? But we've only been here a few minutes!" Noel said confusedly.

"Yeah… don't tell anyone!" Niji winked.

--

They all began to walk back to Pearl Piari.

"Niji-sensei is so nice!" Seira cheered.

"I don't know… she's kind of odd," Michel said suspiciously. "I mean, she's an adult. Doesn't she act a little immature?"

"Meh, I'm starting to think people are better off acting immature," Hanon said. "Well, we better get back fast! Nikora's gonna be so mad!" Her eyes widened with worry.

"Alright! Last one back has to take the blame for us getting detention!" Coco challenged.

"What?! Aww, that's no fair! I mean, I can't run that fast!" Yuuri whined.

"Too bad!" Coco shouted playfully as she began to run.

--

**Oh my gosh! It looks like it's actually starting to have a story! O.o Sorry this chapter was kinda short…**


End file.
